Who I am
by lizzyswan
Summary: Sequel of "Who am I?" Bella has finally started a new life, a one she really does like. Of coure, Edward has to come and shake it up again.
1. Chapter 1

1. Too good to be true

Hey.

My name is Bella Swan.

I'm currently a fed.

I had a chance to re-do my life.

And so I did.

And I must say, it is a great one.

Not that I'm bragging or anything.

But it was much better than my life was before.

For once, I'm happy.

Even the people I work with are nice too.

They really like me.  
I didn't expect it, but they really did.

I live right next to my best friend, Jake.

He and I go way back.

He knows everything about me.

He's an awesome friend.

And his wife, Nessa, is pretty great too.

Their son, Seth, is just adorable.

He looks like a little Jake.

And then of course, there's my daughter, Lily.

Words cannot describe how much I love her.

She's got my hair, and Edward's eyes.

And that's where there's a flaw in my life.

Edward Cullen.

We went to high school together.

And he ruined my life.

When I left high school, I didn't know what to do.

I was too poor to go to college.

So, weirdly enough, I became a thief.

Yeah, I know, right?

I was pretty good, too.

I stole the hope diamond.

But, on my next steal, I wasn't so lucky.

I had wanted to get a document from FBI HQ.

One that would convict my parents for the crims they are.

But I got caught.

By, you guessed it, Edward Cullen.

He became a fed.

Who would've thought?

This meant that he had ruined my life, again.

Not to mention the fact that he almost killed me.

But I tried to make do.

I might have been able to make a life there, even working with Edward.

But that changed.

Again.

Edward found me drunk in a bar.

He took me to his house, and got me pregnant.

Number 3, if you're counting, that he ruined my life.

Because obviously, I couldn't stay there.

I went to move with Jake.

To escape.

But that's the only problem.

I still love him.

But, most of the time, I can forget about him.

I have lots to do.

As a fed, I work semi-random hours.

Lily stays with Nessa if I can't be with her.

I don't know what I would do without her.

Jake works with me now, ironically enough.

I taught him what I knew, and he had some things that he picked up by himself.

He's particularly good at going undercover.

He act's so relaxed, when other agents would be sweating bullets.

I'm pretty good at that kind of stuff too.

That's why Jake and I work together so well.

And, because of that, we're partners.

So, yeah, my life is pretty great.

As I should have learned by now, it wouldn't last for long.

**Chapter 2: When nightmares come true**


	2. Chapter 2

2. When nightmares come true

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hi Ang!"

Angela was one of my many new friends here.

I hadn't worked here for very long before I had to go on maternity leave.

When I got back, I brought Lily with me one day, and suddenly everyone was my friend.

The power of having an adorable child.

"Got a new case yet?"

Angela asked.

"Yep. It's supposed to be a really good one too."

I replied.

Jake and I had just been given a new case.

Someone had stolen a really big ruby.

It wasn't famous or anything, but it was a big deal.

I smiled happily at Jake.

"Guess what Jake?"

"What?"

"We have a new case! No more paperwork!"

He did a little victory dance.

I laughed.

"What are you, like 5?"

I asked.

He grinned.

"About that."

"Oh, shit, we're late!"

He exclaimed.

"What?"

"We have to go to the boss; he said he wanted to see us!"

"Okay, we'll have to hurry."

I responded.

When we got to the door of the boss' office, Jake gestured for me to go first.

"Coward."

I muttered.

He didn't want to go in first, knowing we were late.

But the boss didn't seem to notice that we weren't on time.

He was on the phone.

"They are plenty good on their own!"

"They can handle it; we don't need your help."

We could only hear part of the conversation, so at first, we weren't sure what he was talking about.

The boss told us to wait outside for a moment.

I asked Jake in a hushed whisper if he knew what the boss was talking about.

"Nope."

He replied, just as quietly.

Suddenly, the door opened.

A disgruntled boss let us into the office.

"You wanted to see us, sir?"

I asked.

"Yes. That was _my_ boss that I was talking to."

Jake and I exchanged startled glances.

The boss sighed.

"He doesn't think that you too can handle the case by yourself. He's sending someone from a different branch to help you guys."

A cry of protest died on my lips as Jake asked,

"What?"

"Yes, he is sending someone."

"Do you know who he is, sir?"

I tried.

"Nope. You'll find out when they get here,"

He looked at his watch,

"Around 10 minutes."

Jake tried to protest, but I interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Yes, sir."

And I pulled Jake out of the office by his sleeve.

We went to the cafe to eat before we met the new feds.

"Wad 'ou dink ale'll be 'ike?"

Jake said, his mouth full of food.

"What, Jake?"

I laughed.

He swallowed the abnormal amount of food in his mouth.

"No wonder you grow so much..."

I muttered.

His mouth clear of food, Jake tried again.

"What do you think they'll be like?"

"I don't know, but with my luck..."

"I hope not. I didn't like him that much more than you did."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's practically impossible to hate him as much as I do."

"Guess so."

Jake concluded.

"But there's like, a one-in-a-million chance that it'll be him."

I added.

I really hope so.

As we walked upstairs, Jake and I discussed the possibility that the new fed was an alien from Mars.

"It's entirely possible!"

Jake argued.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Jake could be so silly at times.

So, it was with a smile that I walked into the boss' office.

That didn't last long.

Edward Cullen.

Shit.

3. Just my luck


	3. Chapter 3

3. Just my luck

I think he looked even more surprised than I did.

I could feel my expression quickly turning into hatred.

He smartly avoided eye-contact, looking anywhere but at me.

I didn't hear what the boss said, but it didn't matter.

I already knew what he was going to say.

And I didn't like it one bit.

How could they do this to me?

Why was life so cruel to me?

What had I ever done to fate?

I felt Jake's hand squeezing mine.

I probably had that I'm-going-to-break-something glare on my face.

And that's a look Jake knows well.

Hence the hand-squeeze.

I don't know if anyone else knew what my expression meant.

But I swear that I saw them take a step back.

"Ahem."

The boss coughed obviously, drawing the attention back to him.

"Well, don't keep me from introducing yourselves..."

He said, trailing off, signaling for us to talk.

"That's OK sir. We actually know each other quite well already."

Jake said stiffly.

"Well perfect! That works out great, then."

The boss then dismissed us.

I was the first to leave the room.

I avoided looking at Edward, choosing to look at the ground instead, as though it was the most fascinating thing I had ever seen.

I could tell that Jake was uncomfortable as well.

He had his arms crossed in front of him, almost in a protective gesture.

Edward seemed to be at ease.

But he was the only one.

I was almost shaking in fury, and Jake wasn't much better.

Jake was very protective of me.

He always had been.

And so he didn't like Edward anymore than I did.

He just didn't have enough reason to hate him.

And yes.

I do hate Edward Cullen.

It feels as though something has been lifted off me, now that I've finally been able to say it.

I hate him.

He smiled.

"So, how are you, Bella?"

I flipped him off.

And then I walked away.

4. Love's crazy ideas


	4. Chapter 4

4. Love's crazy ideas

"Mommy! I'm home!"

Lily's call made me smile.

Nessa had dropped her off as a favor.

Jake and I were at my house discussing the case.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Hi, Lil."

"Unca Jake!"

Lily squealed.

She just loved Jake.

Seth ran in.

"Hi Seth!"

"Hey Seth!"

"Aunt Bella!"

"Thanks, Nessa."

"You're welcome, Bella. It's my pleasure."

I smiled at Nessa for a moment, and then turned my attention to Lily, who was pulling on my pant leg.

"Yes, Hon?"

"Snack?"

She asked.

"Whacha want, Lil?"

"COOKIES!"

Both she and Seth yelled at the same time.

I laughed, and went into the kitchen, bringing back with me three cookies.

I gave one to Lily, one to Seth, and one to Jake.

He insisted on getting snacks too.

He really was a five year old at heart.

Sometimes it was cute, but mostly annoying.

Like the time he raided my fridge one day I was at work.

I came home to an empty fridge, with Jake sleeping on the kitchen floor.

Now, if Lily had done that, I would have put her into bed, and then bought more food.

But because it was Jake, I woke him up, and then took a nap while he bought me food to replace what he ate.

Nessa's laughed pulled me out of my memories.

She also thought that it was funny how Jake acted like a kid.

"It's about time for me to go home now, Bells."

Seth frowned at the thought of leaving.

"You can come back tomorrow, Seth."

Nessa promised.

"Bye Nessa, Jake, Seth."

Say good-bye, Lily."

"Bye aunt Ness, unca Jake. Bye Seth!"

"Bye, aunt Bella."

"Bye Bella!"

Nessa called as she, Jake and Seth were leaving.

Lily turned to the TV after they left.

I turned it on to her favorite show, and then went to my bedroom, lying down on the bed.

Why had Edward so easily waltzed into my life?

What was the chance that it would be him?

My face was suddenly wet.

I was crying.

What if he found out about Lily?

Would he want to meet her?

What if she found out about him?

Would she want to meet him?

And would she be disappointed with what she saw?

I didn't want him in my life.

And I definitely didn't want him in Lily's life.

My tears grew larger, falling down my face.

I had worked so hard to keep him in my past.

Would he destroy this life, which I had worked so hard to make mine?

5. Hardships


	5. Chapter 5

5. Hardships

My alarm clock woke me up, screeching at me.

"Ugh..."

I had to get up earlier than usual, so Jake, Edward and I could have more time on the case.

Hooray.

More time with Edward.

Just what I need.

I dragged myself out of bed, keeping quiet so I wouldn't wake Lily.

Nessa would come to drop her off at school.

I took a quick shower, and then an hour after my alarm woke me up; I was in the car with Jake.

It took a little while to get him up.

He had slept through his alarm.

Like always.

"OK, breathe, Bella. It won't be as bad as you think. It'll be fine as long as you don't try to kill him. I might not be able to stop you."

"The hell you won't."

I muttered.

I still wasn't happy about working with him, but I would just have to work with it.

Or get fired.

One or the other.

"Hello Jake, Bella."

Edward came into view, slowly walking along, with his hands in his pockets.

Asshole.

Edward smiled, and then said,

"Hey"

To Jake.

I think he knew I wouldn't respond to him.

Jake's eyes narrowed and he gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

My hero.

"Let's get started, then."

Jake said.

Edward gave a grunt of agreement.

We went over to Jake's office.

I sat beside Jake, while Edward was left to sit at the chair across the desk.

"So, this is the path the robber must have followed..."

Edward began.

"Not necessarily, he could have gotten in this way."

I said to Jake, ignoring Edward.

I traced the route with my finger.

"But Bells, they couldn't have gotten in that way..."

Jake said to me.

And so it began.

I could barely keep my mind on the map, forcing my eyes to look down at it.

I was angry at my body's longing to look up at Edward, to lose myself in his eyes.

Ugh.

It seems that even though I still hate him, I still love him.

Yeah.

I guess I still love Edward Cullen.

The guy who messed up my life one, two, _three_ times.

Maybe he's going for a fourth.

Dammit.

6. Ignorance


	6. Chapter 6

6. Ignorance

"Lily? Lily?"

I called frantically.

Nessa, Jake and I took Seth and Lily to the park this morning.

It was time to leave, but Lily was missing.

Nessa sat with Seth, comforting him.

He was scared.

Jake helped me look for Lily.

I was so scared.

What if something happened to her?

What if she got hurt?

I don't know how it happened.

How could she of gotten out of sight?

I had only looked away for a moment.

"Bella!"

Jake suddenly ran up to me, an excited Lily in his arms.

"Oh my God, thank you Jake!"

I said, picking her up in my arms, too relieved to ask her why she had wandered off.

"Um... Bella..."

Jake trailed off.

"Don't fret, but we should probably leave now."

"I know, Jake, we're leaving soon."

"No, Bella, I meant _now _now. I'll tell you why when we get back. OK?"

"Sure, Jake."

I said, confused.

We packed up quickly, all the while Jake looking over his shoulder.

When we got into the car, he visibly relaxed

"What's wrong, Jake?"

"It was Edward."

My insides froze.

"W-what?"

"I saw Edward there. He saw me find Lily. I think he thinks that Lily is my daughter."

"What are we going to do?"

Nessa spoke up.

"If you want Bella, for a little while anyway, we could pretend that Lily is mine and Jake's child. It might be easier that way."

"Oh my God, could you Nessa, thank you so much. I promise it won't be that long."

Jake added,

"Yeah, its fine, Bells."

"Thanks, Jake..."

I was quiet the rest of the ride.

I think they knew I needed to think.

Seth and Lily were asleep in the back of the car.

Thank God.

I didn't want them to here this.

I wanted to what was best for Lily.

And the best for her is to keep her away from Edward.

I didn't want her to get hurt.

7. Secrets


	7. Chapter 7

7. Secrets

"Hey, Jacob!"

Edward to us.

We were at work, getting something to eat after we had worked on the case.

We were almost done with it.

But Edward was walking towards us right now.

How lovely.

"What is it?"

Jake asked, only a hint of irritation in his tone.

"I like the kid. She's pretty cute."

Oh.

He was talking about Lily.

"You guys married? I guess I forgot to ask earlier."

"No. We're not. My wife's name is Vanessa."

"Cool."

Edward kept talking, despite out efforts to walk away from him.

Even as we walked out into the parking lot, Edward kept following us.

"Hey Jake!"

I could see Nessa a couple cars away.

"Hey sweetie."

Jake said, walking up to Nessa.

Nessa turned to me.

"I brought the kids, too."

Uh-oh.

Then Nessa looked behind us, seeing Edward.

"Hello."

She said politely.

"Who're you?"

She asked.

"Edward Cullen."

He responded smoothly.

Nessa froze.

Her smile became stiff as she remembered Jake saying that the man who wasn't supposed to know about Lily was right there.

_Sorry._

Her eyes told me.

_It's OK._

I mouthed when Edward wasn't looking.

And then the kids out.

"Daddy!"

Seth ran to his father, and hugged him around the knees.

And then Lily came right up to me.

"Hey Mommy!"

She called, running up to me.

"Hey sweetie."

I looked up into Edward's questioning face.

"_Mommy?_"

He asked.

8. Explanations


	8. Chapter 8

8. Explanations

"Lily, honey, why don't you go home with Uncle Jake, Kay?"

"Kay Mommy!"

She called, going back to Nessa's car, with Seth following behind her.

I caught Nessa's eye, silently asking her to go.

She seemed to understand my unspoken plead.

Nessa followed them, looking back at me before she got in the car.

Jake was still next to me.

"Bells..."

He trailed off.

"It's OK Jake, go home. I'll catch up to you in a little bit."

Jake didn't argue, but he stood next to me for a moment to glare at Edward before he went back to the car.

I could hear the car pull out and drive away, but I didn't turn back to watch.

"Bella?"

Edward asked, reminding me that I had not answered his question.

As if I could have forgotten.

I sighed.

How in the world was I going to even begin to explain?

It was all so much.

It was his fault, too.

And how much of the story could I tell him?

Certainly not all of it.

That I was sure of.

"You better come with me, Edward."

I decided quickly.

"Okay. I'll follow you in my car."

He was quick to agree.

As I was driving, I thought about what I had to tell Edward.

Obviously, I could not mention my life before I met him.

There was no reason for him to know that.

But I would need to tell him that he was Lily's father.

That was unavoidable.

But what could I say?

'Hey, Edward, guess what? You got me pregnant, and now you have a daughter!'

That didn't seem appropriate.

But, in a situation like this, was anything appropriate?

Surely not.

I would just have to give him an overview.

Quick, Simple.

At least, in theory.

I knew that, when the time came, it would be _much_ harder for me.

I parked in my driveway, refusing to glance back as Edward drove up.

I walked into the living room, with Edward on my heels.

Eager much?

"So..."

Edward prompted me.

"Yes."

I responded flatly.

"Lily is my daughter."

"I thought she was Jacob's and Vanessa's."

"No. She isn't. Jake is not her father."

"But..."

He trailed off.

"But if Jacob isn't the father, then who is?"

I took a deep breath.

"You are, Edward."

9. What the Hell?


	9. Chapter 9

9. What the Hell?

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock.

"Ugh... Shut up..."

I groaned at it.

I didn't want to get up.

It was cold outside, and it was so warm and cozy in bed.

But it had done its job.

I was awake.

I stayed in bed for another moment, and then I got up with a sigh.

To make up for it, I took an extra-hot shower.

The result of which was my redden skin.

Great.

As if I hadn't already been red enough with my ever-ready blush.

I grabbed clothes at random, picking up whatever touched my hands first.

I wasn't going to do anything important today.

At least, that's what I thought when I put on the same jeans that I wore yesterday.

I walked into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee.

It woke me up a little bit, and I began to make breakfast while I waited for it to be a suitable time to wake Lily.

When the waffles were cooling, I walked into her room, and gently shook her awake.

"Lily? Sweetie, it's time to wake up."

I told her.

"No..."

She mumbled.

And then she rolled onto her side, and promptly fell back asleep.

I whispered in her ear.

"I made waffles."

And, with that, she was scrambling out of bed, practically running towards the kitchen.

She absolutely adored waffles.

I loved them too, but they were a pain in the butt to make, so I didn't make them that often.

I just felt like making them with the extra time I had this morning.

We had planned to go to Jake's house today.

But Jake didn't get up this early, so we would have to wait a bit.

Maybe we could watch a movie or something.

I smiled at the thought.

But I hadn't expected anything to happen before that.

So, you can imagine my surprise when the doorbell rang.

Guess who stood there?

Yep.

It was Edward.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you want?"

I asked, getting right to the point.

I wasn't in the mood for chit-chat.

"Um..."

He said, uncomfortable.

"Iwantedtotalktoyou."

He said in a rush.

"Wha?"

I said, tilting my head slightly to the side.

It was a little habit of mine.

"I wanted to talk to you..."

He said, looking down.

"No."

I said flatly.

I wasn't going to say anything to this man.

But then, Lily came in.

"Momma? Who's this?"

Lily asked me.

"I'm-"

Edward began.

"This is Edward. He works with me. He was just leaving."

I said, flashing a glare at Edward with those last words.

"Hello, Edwad."

Lily said solemnly.

My lips twitched into an almost smile.

I forced myself to not laugh at Lily's mispronunciation of Edward's name.

Ed-wad indeed.

Edward made no attempt to hide his smile as he grinned down at Lily.

"Hello, Lily."

He responded to her.

"Momma, can we go to Unca Jake's house now?"

Lily asked me.

"Sure, Lil. Let me just get my coat."

I walked quickly to the hall closet, where my coat was hanging.

When I got back, I could hear them talking.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to your mother."

He explained.

"What 'bout?"

She asked.

"Maybe your mother can tell you about it when you get home from Jacob's."

Edward said, neatly avoiding her question.

"Time to go, Lily."

I said, walking back to them.

Darn it.

Now I was going to talk to him.

"Kay, Mommy!"

Lily answered, oblivious to tension between me and Edward.

I dropped Lily off, and then went back to where Edward was standing, in my driveway.

"What?"

I asked him.

"Come with me."

He commanded, going to his car.

"No."

I said with certainty.

I wasn't going to go anywhere with him.

"What are you going to tell Lily, then?"

Dammit.

I watched him get in his car.

I slowly got in mine, and motioned for him to lead.

I would follow him and hear what he had to say, but I wasn't going to go in his car.

We drove for a couple of minutes.

I saw his eyes flash up to the mirror in his car, quickly meeting my eyes before I looked away.

Soon, he pulled up to a house.

I watched him walk up to the door before I got out of my house.

Might as well get this over with.

I thought grimly to myself.

I got out of the car, and followed him into the house.

Once in the kitchen, he turned to face me.

I braced myself.

What came out of his mouth was definitely not what I was expecting.

"Bella, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. After you left, I just realized how much I need you. I love you Bella, and I just want to be part of your life again."

10. New life, new me... new Edward?


	10. Chapter 10

10. New life, new me... new Edward?

I just stood there, staring in shock.

He wanted _what_?

No way, I couldn't.

I couldn't forgive him.

He couldn't mean it.

A little part of me suggested that he could be telling the truth, but I pushed it down.

I could not believe it.

It just couldn't be true.

No matter how much I wanted it to be.

"No."

I barely recognized my voice.

It was cool, and icy, not shaking.

But inside, I was trembling.

I shook my head from side to side.

"No. I don't believe you. I'm not going to get hurt again."

He didn't say anything as I denied what he had told me.

He didn't try to stop me as I backed away from him.

I left the kitchen, walking quickly to the door, as if he was chasing me.

But he didn't.

I slammed the door shut behind me.

As I got in my car, I looked back for a second.

He was looking at me in the window, with the saddest eyes I had ever seen.

Was he faking?

Yes.

He must be.

He had to be.

I reassured myself, but in truth, I had really been shaken to the core by what he said.

_-Section Break-_

Jake knew that something was wrong when I arrived to pick up Lily, but he didn't push it.

He knew that I didn't want to talk about.

He knew that when I was ready to tell him, I would.

I think that Lily knew something was up, but she didn't question me either.

She didn't even ask me what Edward had said, although I could see the curiosity in her eyes.

I put her to bed, my smile forced.

I kissed her good-night and decided to go to bed early.

I brushed my teeth in a hurry.

I stumbled around my room, trying to find my pj's.

Where did I put them?

They must be here somewhere...

'Ah Ha!'

I thought triumphantly as I reached under my bed and grabbed something.

But, that something wasn't what I was looking for...

It was something much, _much_ different.

Something unexpected.

Some_one_ unexpected.

11. The monster under my bed


	11. Chapter 11

11. The monster under my bed

What would you do if someone was under your bed?

I did what most people would do.

I screamed as loud as I could, and very quickly retracted my hand.

And, then, that person who was under my bed crawled out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UNDER MY BED?"

I screeched at him.

Because Edward was standing there, somehow managing to look abashed in this situation.

I glared at him and took a couple steps back.

"Well?"

"I-I um... that is to say... I was... um..."

He trailed off.

"Edward."

I said very slowly, my voice coming out as almost a growl.

"Why. Were. You. Under. My. Bed?"

"I'm... not... really... sure... why..."

He mumbled.

"How did you even get in?"

I demanded.

He pointed to the window.

I stared at him, my mouth half open.

"What kind of creep climbs into a second story window and HIDES UNDER ANOTHER PERSON'S BED?"

I said, thoroughly freaked out.

"What. Were. You. THINKING?"

I demanded.

But he just mumbled again, so low that I could not hear him.

"Get. Out. Now."

I said, pointing to the door.

He walked out the door, his head hanging.

I followed him downstairs, my arms crossed.

I made sure he left before I went back to bed.

But first, I went to the window and locked it tight.

By now, I was quite tired.

It had been a very weird day.

_-Section Break-_

"When I got home, I was really tired, you know? So, I went to bed early, right after I put Lily to bed. So, I was looking for my pj's, 'cause I couldn't find them, so I looked under my bed. They weren't there, but something else was. I touched a hand, and then I screamed. 'Cause, it was really scary. Lily didn't wake up, thank God. She sleeps like the dead when she's tired out. And then, he came out, and it was Edward! He was under my bed! Can you believe that? It's so creepy! He came in through the window. And then, he didn't even tell me why he was there. He just left, with his head down, like he was sorry or something!"

I was telling Jake what had happened last night.

He was speechless for a moment or two.

He just stood there, with his eyebrows raised, and his mouth slightly open.

If the situation had not been what it was, I might have laughed.

But I couldn't.

"Wait, wait, wait... He said he _loved_ you?"

Jake said, dumbfounded.

"He then he climbed under my bed the the creep he is!"

Nessa, who had been listening, asked,

"He came in the _window_?"

"Yeah."

I shivered.

It was just so strange.

12. Flowers


	12. Chapter 12

12. Flowers

"Coffee..."

Jake groaned.

"Coffee."

I agree.

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, for obvious reasons.

We had just arrived at work.

So, we went to the cafe right away.

And someone was waiting there for me.

"Hello, Bella!"

Edward greeted me.

No effing way.

He pulled out flowers from behind his back.

And then he handed them to me.

I just took the mutely, staring at him.

Who was this person, and what had he done to Edward?

It was kind of weird.

Correction:

It was very weird.

Well, I did kind of like this Edward better than the snob.

But how was I to know which one was the _real_ Edward?

After all, there were so many sides to him.

It was confusing.

How was I supposed to remember them all?

"Bella?"

Jake asked me, concerned.

I realized that I had been standing there, frowning at Edward for quite some time now.

"I'm fine, Jake..."

Edward smiled at me again, and walked away.

"OK, Jake, please tell me that I am not going crazy."

"I can't promise that."

"Just tell me if that really happened or not."

"Oh. Yeah, Bells, it did."

"OK, good. I'm not crazy."

"Not so sure 'bout that Bells."

Jake said with a grin.

I frowned at Jake.

"That is so not true."

Jake's grin grew wider.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get this over..."

I said.

I wasn't in the mood for solving crimes.

Honestly, I wanted to go home and take a hot bath.

When we got to the office, Edward was sitting there, with that huge smile on his face.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

His smile stayed firmly in place.

"Guess what, Bella?"

Edward say, somehow managing to smile at the same time.

When I didn't answer, he slid a piece of paper towards me.

It was an advertisement for the annual company fundraiser.

This time, it was a singing contest.

Oh joy.

I could sing, but not in front of a crowd.

Jake might sign up though.

He was just cool like that.

"So?"

I asked Edward.

"I signed you up for it."

He said.

What. The. Hell?

13. Sing sing sing


	13. Chapter 13

13. Sing sing sing

"Bells, it's almost time to go!"

Jake called to me.

"Coming!"

I yelled back.

We were getting ready for the singing contest.

It was at some sort of yacht club, so I was bringing Lily.

I think she would enjoy it.

Nessa had helped me pick out a dress for myself, and one for Lily.

"Bella?"

Nessa called.

I rushed down the stairs.

"I'm ready!"

The car ride was far from quiet.

Lily kept bouncing around.

She was so excited.

Seth was coming too, but he was a little bit calmer.

We were greeted at the door, and welcomed in.

We had pre-paid for our tickets.

The room was large, with a stage at the end of the room.

I had been practicing singing, but I was still nervous.

We sat down at the assigned table and chatted with some friends for a little bit.

Waiters came from the kitchens, and brought us appetizers, salad and rolls and such.

Lily, Seth and Jake all grabbed a roll, but I stayed still.

I was still looking at the stage in a combination of anticipation and nervousness.

Suddenly, the lights turned down.

It was show time.

A man came onstage.

The first couple of people I didn't know, but then Jake's name was called out.

"Jacob Black!"

Jake grinned, and walked up to the stage.

The music began, and he started to sing.

I listen for a moment, and realized what song he was singing.

Oh dear Lord.

_"Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, jeans_

_boots with the fur, with the fur_

_the whole club was lookin' at her_

_she hit the flo', she hit the flo'_

_next thing you know_

_shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_and the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps_

_she turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy!_

_she hit the flo', she hit the flo'_

_next thing you know_

_shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_I ain't never seen nuthin' that'll make me go_

_this crazy all night spendin' my dough_

_had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go_

_Dem birthday cakes they stole the show_

_So sexual, she was flexible_

_professional, drinking X and O_

_hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think? whoa_

_did her thing seen shawty get low?  
ain't the same when it's up that close  
make it rain, I'm making it snow  
work the pole I got the bank roll_

_I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, jeans_

_boots with the fur, with the fur_

_the whole club was lookin' at her_

_she hit the flo', she hit the flo'_

_next thing you know_

_shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_and the reeboks with the straps, with the straps_

_she turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy!_

_she hit the flo', she hit the flo'_

_next thing you know_

_shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'm dealing rubber bands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky on me I was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her_

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, jeans _

_boots with the fur, with the fur_

_the whole club was lookin' at her_

_she hit the flo', she hit the flo'_

_next thing you know_

_shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_and the reeboks with the straps, with the straps_

_she turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy!_

_she hit the flo', she hit the flo'_

_next thing you know_

_shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was zoned in sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning I'm zoned in  
Them rose bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal was fine just like my glock  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, jeans _

_boots with the fur, with the fur_

_the whole club was lookin' at her_

_she hit the flo', she hit the flo'_

_next thing you know_

_shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_and the reeboks with the straps, with the straps_

_she turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy!_

_she hit the flo', she hit the flo'_

_next thing you know_

_shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_C'mon"_

Jake's performance was ended with a great bow, and after a moment of silence, people started clapping.

"Jake!"

I hissed when he got back.

"There are children here!"

Jake shrugged.

But then, I heard a familiar name.

"Miss Alice Brandon!"

Little Alice got on stage and began singing.

_"Please don't stop the music (4x)_

_It's gettin' late_  
_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_  
_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_  
_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_  
_Possible candidate (yeah)_  
_Who knew_  
_That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do_  
_You're makin' stayin' over here impossible_  
_Baby I must say your aura is incredible_  
_If you don't have to go don't_

_Do you know what you started_  
_I just came here to party_  
_But now we're rockin' on the dance floor_  
_Acting naughty_  
_Your hands around my waist_  
_Just let the music play_  
_We're hand in hand_  
_Chest to chest_  
_And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_  
_Lets escape into the music_  
_DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_  
_Lets escape into the music_  
_DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music_

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close_  
_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode_  
_What goes on between us no one has to know_  
_This is a private show (oh)_

_Do you know what you started_  
_I just came here to party_  
_But now we're rockin' on the dance floor_  
_Acting naughty_  
_Your hands around my waist_  
_Just let the music play_  
_We're hand in hand_  
_Chest to chest_  
_And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into to music_  
_DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_  
_Lets escape into the music_  
_DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music_

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa_  
_Ma ma coo sa_  
_Ma ma say, ma ma sa_  
_Ma ma coo sa (5x)_

_Please don't stop the music (2x)_

_I wanna take you away_  
_Lets escape into the music_  
_DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_  
_Lets escape into the music_

_DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa_  
_Ma ma coo sa_  
_Ma ma say, ma ma sa_  
_Ma ma coo sa_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa_  
_Ma ma coo sa_  
_Ma ma se, ma ma sa_  
_Ma ma coo sa_  
_Please don't stop the music"_

Alice also got a round of applause, and she waved to Jasper before she got off the stage.

I was nervous now.

Who would be next?

Would it be me?

I was so worried; I almost didn't hear what the announcer called out.

"Jasper Whitlock!"

And then, Jasper walked slowly onto the stage, a lazy smile in place.

_"She's so fly  
She's so fly_

_She hit the floor and make the club ignite_  
_She's like a sexy little fire_  
_She keep on begging for more if you play it right_  
_She'll fulfill your every desire_

_So super natural, for real_  
_A crazy style and sex appeal_  
_Hey pretty mama what's the deal, would you be mine?_  
_Hey, girl you got what I like_

_Can't nobody strut like her, can't nobody touch her_  
_Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody_  
_Can't nobody cut like her, can't nobody touch her_  
_Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody_

_She got the music pumping through her veins_  
_The way she move, it makes you wanna_  
_Get up and touch that body_  
_I like to sit and watch her do her thang_  
_But in a minute I'ma join her_

_So super natural, for real_  
_A crazy style and sex appeal_  
_Hey pretty mama what's the deal, would you be mine?_  
_Hey, girl you got what I like_

_Can't nobody strut like her, can't nobody touch her_  
_Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody_  
_Can't nobody cut like her, can't nobody touch her_  
_Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody_

_Nobody strut like her, can't nobody touch her_  
_Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody_  
_Can't nobody cut like her, can't nobody touch her_  
_Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody_

_So super natural, for real_  
_A crazy style and sex appeal_  
_Hey pretty mama what's the deal, would you be mine?_  
_Hey, hey, girl you got what I like_

_Can't nobody touch her_  
_Can't nobody cut like her_  
_Can't nobody touch her_

_Can't nobody strut like her, can't nobody touch her_  
_Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody_  
_Cant nobody cut like her, can't nobody touch her_  
_Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody"_

When Jasper finished, I had to keep myself from smiling.

He picked the perfect song.

It was so _Alice_.

But the next words that the announcer called out pulled the half-smile from my face.

"Edward Cullen!"

And then, Edward walked out.

He opened his mouth, and the most beautiful voice came out.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special what's behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack_

_Take em' to the bridge_

_Dirty babe_  
_You see these shackles_  
_Baby I'm your slave_  
_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_  
_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Come to the back_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_V-I-P_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Drinks on me_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Let me see what you're working with_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Look at those hips_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_You make me smile_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Go ahead child_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_And get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Get your sexy on_

_I'm bringing sexy back_  
_Them other - don't know how to act_  
_Come let me make up for the things you lack_  
_Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast_  
_Take em' to the bridge_

_Dirty babe_  
_You see these shackles_  
_Baby I'm your slave_  
_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_  
_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Come to the back_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_V-I-P_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Drinks on me_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Let me see what you're working with_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Look at those hips_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_You make me smile_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Go ahead child_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_And get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Get your sexy on_

_I'm bringing sexy back_  
_You mother - watch how I attack_  
_If that's your girl you better watch your back_  
_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_  
_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Come to the back_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_V-I-P_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Drinks on me_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Let me see what you're working with_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Look at those hips_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_You make me smile_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Go ahead child_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_And get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Get your sexy on_

I sat there with my mouth open.

Everyone started clapping.

I was caught between awe at his voice, and anger.

Anger at his nerve.

Everyone knew he was a womanizer, but did he really need to shout it out?

"Mommy?"

Lily asked me.

She pushed my chin up, closing my mouth for me.

I smiled at her.

"Just a bit... _surprised_, Lil."

I said.

But that didn't even cover it.

I was bordering on rage.

My teeth clenched, and I saw red.

I narrowed my eyes at Edward as he went back to my seat.

"Bella Swan!"

Shit.

It was my turn.  
I tried to shake as I went up to the stage.

The announcer gave me the microphone as I walked to the middle of the stage.

There was a chair sitting on the stage, and I gratefully sat down.

The music started, and I opened my mouth.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_  
_I don't feel welcome anymore_  
_Baby, what happened? Please tell me_  
_'Cause one second it was perfect_  
_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_  
_Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest_  
_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_  
_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_  
_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_  
_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_  
_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute_  
_But I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_  
_Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so_  
_Oh, oh_

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_  
_Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always_

Was it just me, or was the applause louder than before?

The crowd started shouting, but I wasn't sure what it was.

The announcer walled up to me and whispered in my ear.

I listened for a moment, and it became clear.

They wanted me to sing another song.

They liked my singing that much?

I knew I was okay, but not that good.

But I had no choice.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around  
Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around  
And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry  
Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now_

I walked off the stage, trying to control my breathing.

Just keep walking, I told myself.

Just get to the table.

Good, almost there.

Sit.

I commanded myself.

Jake grinned at me, and I allowed myself to grin.

I looked around, and suddenly panicked.

Where was Lily?

"Jake, where's Lily?"

His grin disappeared, and helped me look under the table.

"Lily?"

I called softly.

"Lily?"

The announcer clear his throat.

What?

I was supposed to be the last person.

I looked up to the stage, and froze.

There was Lily, standing up on that big stage all by herself.

And in her hand, there was a microphone.

And Lily began to sing.

_Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh_

_Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound_  
_Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down_  
_I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed_  
_I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you_  
_said_

_You fight about money, bout me and my brother_  
_And this I come home to, this is my shelter_  
_It ain't easy growin up in World War III_  
_Never knowin what love could be, you'll see_  
_I don't want love to destroy me like it has done_  
_my family_

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_  
_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything_  
_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_  
_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't_  
_leave_

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound_

_Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around_  
_My mama she loves you, no matter what she says_  
_its true_  
_I know that she hurts you, but remember I love_  
_you, too_

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away_  
_Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have_  
_no choice, no way_  
_It ain't easy growin up in World War III_  
_Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen_  
_I don't want love to destroy me like it did my_  
_family_

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_  
_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything_  
_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_  
_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't_  
_leave_

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy_  
_Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes_  
_naturally_  
_I don't wanna have to split the holidays_  
_I don't want two addresses_  
_I don't want a step-brother anyways_  
_And I don't want my mom to have to change her_  
_last name_

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_  
_We look pretty normal, let's go back to that_  
_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_  
_Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_  
_(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)_  
_We look pretty normal, let's go back to that_  
_(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do_  
_anything)_  
_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_  
_(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)_  
_Let's play pretend act and like it comes so_  
_naturally_  
_(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't_  
_leave)_  
_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_  
_(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)_  
_We look pretty normal, let's go back to that_  
_(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't_  
_leave)_

_Daddy don't leave_  
_Daddy don't leave_  
_Daddy don't leave_  
_Turn around please_  
_Remember that the night you left you took my_  
_shining star?_  
_Daddy don't leave_  
_Daddy don't leave_  
_Daddy don't leave_  
_Don't leave us here alone_

_Mom will be nicer_  
_I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother_  
_Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner_  
_I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right_  
_I'll be your little girl forever_  
_I'll go to sleep at night_

I sat there, in my seat, with my mouth hanging open.

I could barely hear the clapping that was thundering through the room.

Lily got off the stage, and walked up to me.

"Lily?"

I asked, not needing to speak my question.

Lily avoided my eyes.

"Let's go home, okay, Mommy?"

14. Family

**Yes, I know that the actual writing in there was short. I don't usually put songs in my chapters, but I thought it was necessary this time (but it will happen one more time). Okay, about Liy's song; Seth counts as her brother, and yes, she was awake the night Edward was under Bella's bed. She understood the situation between Bella and Edward more than Bella thought she did.**

**Isn't that song that Jazz sang SO Alice?**


	14. Chapter 14

14. Family

I was in a dream as I drove home.

Was this really what Lily wanted?

Yes, she didn't know of our past, but hadn't she seen the tension between Edward and me?

I did not talk as I tucked Lily into bed, and kissed her good night.

But the surprises of the night had not yet ended.

As I walked into my room, I saw something on my bed.

A small package.

I slowly opened it.

It was a CD case.

I walked over to the CD player in a trance.

A wonderful voice came out.

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space_

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your brown eyes crying and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

By the end, my eyes were wet, and my mouth was open in silent disbelief.

Did he really mean that?

He had lied to me before, could he be doing it again?  
But before I could contemplate the possibilities, another song came on.

There were no lyrics to the song.

It was a lullaby, one I had never heard of.

As I got into bed, I listened to the lullaby again.

I fell asleep to the sound of the piano.

_-Section Break-_

I woke with a yawn, happy for a moment.

My mood from last night came slowly, settling into me like a weight.

It honestly felt like I had been kicked in the stomach.

Obviously, Lily had understood much, much more than any of us had originally thought.

It raised so many questions.

How did she know that Edward was her father?

I had never told her, yet she knew.

Yes, she looked kind of like him, but still...

I wondered how it was that she had found out about my tears.

Had she only pretended to sleep?

Did that mean that she knew about Edward under my bed?

And, lastly, who had taught her to swear?

I had never used that language around her.

It must have been Jake.

He's so careless about that kind of thing.

By the time I was done with my thinking, it was about an hour after I usually woke up.

If I stayed in bed any longer, both me and Lily would be late.

Luckily, Nessa offered to drop Lily off at school, so by the time I got to work, I wasn't that much behind Jake.

Of course, that's not saying much.

Jake's almost always late.

It's really annoying.

That's the main reason we don't carpool to work anymore.

He was making me late.

So I don't really think he was justified in teasing me when I caught up to him in the hallway.

"Shut up..."

I groaned.

Jake just grinned at me.

As we got into the office, Edward was waiting for us.

He grinned at me.

And the weirdest thing happened.

I thought I felt my face lift up into a quick, small smile as well.

I didn't know why.

It had just seemed automatic.

I wasn't even really sure it happened.

Had it happened?

And why the hell did it happen?

15. The extremely odd occurrences of smiles


	15. Chapter 15

15. The extremely odd occurrences of smiles

Everyday, the same old things would happen.

Again and again.

I'd wake to the sound of my alarm clock.

I would get myself and Lily up.

We'd get ready together, and eat breakfast.

Either Nessa or I would drop off Lily at school.

She'd go to school.

I would then go to work.

Usually, I would be waiting for Jake for awhile but recently, he's been getting better about showing up on time.

But this is where it gets a bit weird.

Even more weird than Jake being on time.

Ever since the company fundraiser, Edward has been acting a little _odd_.

Or, rather, he has been acting stranger than usual.

I would walk in, and he would beam at me.

"Hello, Bella!"

He exclaimed everyday without fail.

"Hi."

I would mumble.

I had told Jake about the CD that Edward had left on my bed, and now Jake was being friendlier to Edward.

Or at least, he stopped giving Edward the glare that obviously said _'I want you to die in many extremely painful and gruesome ways'_.

It was progress.

Not that I wanted them to become friends.

Not at all.

Of course not.

Edward was practically bouncing in his seat when I came in today.

"Hello, Bella!"

"Hi."

Jake was not here yet, so Edward used that opportunity to talk to me.

"Hey, Bella, how did you like my CD?"

"Um, yeah, I liked it... Thanks..."

I said.

"Really? You liked my music?'

"Um, yeah... Hey wait, what do you mean, _your music_?"

"I wrote it of course!"

He said this with a little-boy like pride evident in his voice, and with an air of admitting something grand.

He grinned at me.

I just started at him.

He looked so silly, with his head up in pride, that I had to check and make sure that I did not laugh.

Not that I would have, of course.

Jake chose that moment to walk in, and we began our work.

I felt a sort of gratitude towards him.

Perhaps this had distracted Edward enough.

Because, for just a moment, I had felt a smile tugging up at my lips too.

I didn't understand.

Every time I decide that I don't want him in my life again, here he is, making me fall in love all over again.

I don't understand...

Why can't I stay away from him?

And then there was Lily to consider.

She wanted Edward in her life, and I don't know how I could ever say no to her.

About anything.

But I couldn't let him back into my life.

Could I?

16. Compromise


	16. Chapter 16

16. Compromise

The next day was different.

Edward wasn't there when Jake and I got there.

That was odd, he was always early.

The boss didn't know why Edward wasn't there, so we started without him.

At about quarter past eleven, Edward stumbled in, his hair in a rat's nest, and his clothes messed up.

"Cullen, where have you been?"

The boss demanded.

"Um, can I talk to you alone, sir?"

Edward asked.

The boss nodded unhappily, and the two went out into the hallway.

Jake went right to the door, and put his ear against it.

"I can't hear anything."

He complained to me.

The door opened suddenly, and Jake fell down on his butt.

I grinned at him, and Edward cracked a small smile.

But he didn't say anything.

This was about the time when I realized that something was wrong.

Edward didn't even try to flirt with me.

Okay, something was really, _really_ wrong here.

What could make Edward start acting like that?

I was curious, despite myself.

I couldn't really concentrate.

I willed the day to move more quickly, but it seemed to slow, as if it were taunting me.

But, finally, the work day ended.

As Edward was walking away towards his car, I called back to him.

"Edward?"

He came back, a spark of interest in his eyes.

"What is it?"

He asked.

"Edward, what's wrong? You've been acting so strangely today..."

"My grandmother died last night."

He said, looking directly into my eyes for the first time today.

They were filled with sadness, and a hopelessness I had not yet seen before.

In _his_ eyes, anyway.

I'm sorry..."

I unconsciously touched his arm, instinctively trying to comfort him.

Once I realized what I was doing, I felt myself blush, and quickly removed my hand.

But on that instant that my hand had brushed his arm, I felt something.

An electric shock went through my hand, and I swear he felt it too.

_Section Break_

As I lay in bed, I forced myself to think of Edward.

What had happened this afternoon?

Was I really still attracted to him, after all this time?

The answer came right away.

Yes, yes I was.

Could he have felt something as well?

It didn't seem likely, but I couldn't help but hope it was true.

And then, the most important question.

_Did I love him?_

As I asked myself this, the truth surfaced in my mind.

Yes, I did still love him.

I always would, no matter what he did.

And nothing was going to change that.

17. The funeral

**Author's note;**

**I'm back, baby!**


	17. Chapter 17

17. The Funeral

It was a dreary Saturday morning, and I was sitting with Lily on the couch.

She was watching a show, but I was too distracted to pay much attention to it.

I was thinking of my new realization concerning Edward.

If I truly did love him, then I could hardly stay away from him successfully.

And if...

If he did care at all for me, I could hardly expect him to stay away.

It was too easy.

Dangerously easy.

I didn't want to stay away from him.

He certainly didn't want to stay away from me.

Maybe...

Maybe we could make a friendship.

Even if my heart longed for more, friendship was better than nothing.

Right?

I'd just have to take it slowly.

"Mommy, what does 'preggo my eggo' mean?"

I choked at Lily's question.

"W-what was that, Lily honey?"

"It was on a waffle commercial."

She said, pointing to the TV.

"Oh! Oh, no, honey, that's not what it said. The advertisement is 'leggo my eggo'. Not 'preggo my eggo'."

"Oh... Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"What's a leggo?"

"Um... I'm not really sure, honey..."

Suddenly, the phone rang.

It was Edward. He wanted me to come with him.

To his grandmother's funeral.

I was surprised, but agreed to come.

I could hardly say 'no' to something like this.

Even without my newfound decision to become friends with Edward, I could hardly leave him hanging at a time like this.

_He needed me._

The thought made me a little warmer on the dreary day.

It brought a small smile to my lips.

_He needed me..._

_Section break _

I dressed in a simple black dress for the funeral.

I left Lily with Jake and Nessa.

Edward met me at the doors.

He gave me a weak smile, which I returned uncertainly.

He was still shaken up with the death of his grandmother.

As we walked in, his face tightened, and he clenched his hands.

With the simple intention of comforting him, I grasped his hand in mine.

He looked at me with surprise, but did not question the action.

We walked in together.

The whole time, Edward was very tense.

I squeezed his hand, hoping that it might give him some comfort.

-Section break-

"Hey, Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie."

Lily greeted me when I got home.

I had sad good-bye to Edward at the car (he had driven me home).

He waved to Lily as he drove away, and she waved frantically back.

It had been a long day, so I went to bed early.

Despite the depressing overall mood, I smiled a little.

I was happy with the progress I had made in friendship with Edward.

Maybe we could be friends after all.

Just maybe...

18. Maybe Friends?


	18. Chapter 18

18. Maybe Friends?

It went on like that for awhile.

We tried to be friends.

He might join in on something that Jake and I we talking about, and I would try to include him.

It was hard, though.

I knew I loved him.

He knew I loved him.

Hell, I think that just about everybody knew.

It was just Edward's feelings that I was unsure about.

If he did have feelings for me (something genuine, I mean) than maybe, _maybe,_ we could make it work.

Just maybe.

I tried to keep my distance, and to draw the line, but it was just so hard.

I couldn't help myself when I laughed at something he said, or when he did something silly.

I could not deny him the chance to see Lily, and he and she became great friends.

It was kind of funny, the way he acted around her.

He could be so serious in the office, and then he'd come over my house to visit Lily.

It was like he was a whole new person, lighting up from within.

It sounds so cheesy, but it's true.

He'd play with her dolls, and drink imaginary tea.

Of course, Lily had changed too.

I had never seen her use half of the girly toys she made him play with.

It would seem that she only used them just so that Edward would have to play along.

It was kind of funny to watch.

He'd go in, looking all bad ass, and when he left, there would be glitter on his face, and gel in his hair.

I made no hesitation to point and laugh.

Loudly.

Jake got a kick out of it too.

Sometimes we'd go out together, Jake and Nessa with Edward and me.

We'd get a babysitter for Lily and Seth, and then the four of us could go get a drink, or something.

Something we couldn't do if the kids were there.

It was kind of fun, but it took a toll on me as well.

It was hard work, being so near him.

I think he felt it too.

I thought I saw a wistful look in his eyes one day, but it disappeared after a second.

I didn't want to believe it.

It seemed too good to be true.

Why was it so hard?

I tried to think about it logically.

If I took a chance, what was the worst that could happen.

I cringed at the thought.

_But he's not a teenager, anymore._

I reminded myself.

_And neither am I._

But what did that mean?

I rolled over, and looked at the clock.

_3:19_ shined back at me in red numbers.

I groaned, and pulled the pillow over my head.

Why couldn't I fall asleep?

It was if my mind was forcing itself to make a choice.

Maybe it was.

I had to make the right decision.

Edward's words echoed back at me.

_I love you Bella, and I just want to be part of your life again._

19, The right choice


	19. Chapter 19

19. The right choice

It had been a long night.

But finally it was over.

I was awake before my alarm went off.

I took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast.

I got Lily up, fed her, and got her ready to school.

She seemed to realize that I was not in a talking mood.

Neither of us made a sound in the car.

We both just enjoyed the silence.

But soon, it was time.

I had to face the music.

I had made my choice.

Maybe it could work with Edward.

Maybe.

But honestly?

It just hurt too much to live like this.

Edward so near, yet so far away.

I smiled tentatively at him as I came into work.

I didn't know if he could tell the difference in attitude, but he seemed... different today, somehow.

But who am I to judge?

I had just decided to let myself fall in love with him.

Not that I wasn't already in love with him.

This seemed more official, in some silly, unreasonable reason.

I didn't know why.

It felt as if a giant heavy weight had been taken off my shoulders.

I was no longer in indecision.

It felt wonderful.

I found myself smiling more today than I had in a long time.

People probably noticed.

Jake certainly did.

When I told him what I had decided, he fell off his chair, in a fake faint.

Probable, most of it was fake.

But there might of been some real surprise in there, too.

I guess he always thought that I was going to give in.

When did he start taking Edward's side?

It would have hurt my feelings, if it were not so hypocritical.

Had I not just taking one side of my internal argument?

I would have of had to make the choice at some time, eventually.

I just decided to do it now.

I hope I had choice the right side.

The day continued like this.

I didn't know how Edward found out, but he seemed to beam at me even more than usual.

Unless he could read minds, or some crazy shit like that, than Jake must of told him.

Traitor.

Edward didn't confront me, but I could feel his eyes on me.

More than usual, I mean.

He had always seemed to look at me more than it would seem was normal.

Maybe I was just paranoid.

I hoped so.

Either way, Edward walked up to me as I was going towards my car.

I was hesitant.

I suppose I could ignore him.

Push off my decision another day or two.

Another week or two.

Another month or two.

Truth be told, I was terrified.

Really.

I had no idea how to say what I had decided.

In the light of day, it seemed silly.

How did I know that he was truth worthy.

Actually, now that I thought about it, how did I know he hadn't given up on me already?

It had been awhile.

I was over thinking this.

Probably.

I internally told myself to buck up.

When Edward called to me, I turned around with as much dignity as I could muster.

Which wasn't all that much.

"Um, hey Bella."

He had started the conversation, but suddenly, he looked as unsure of himself as I felt.

Which was really unsure-feeling.

"So, um Jake said that um..."

He turned a shade of red.

So it had been Jake.

I mentally cursed and thanked him at the same time.

I would have to get him a nice gift.

Or, perhaps, a slap in the face.

Or, both.

I liked the third option.

I raised my eyebrows at Edward.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy his squirming a little.

Or more than a little.

Or a whole lot.

Jesus, the guy looked like he was going to wet himself.

His face turned that bright red that Jake liked to call 'Bella-pink'.

It would have been funny.

If it was not so hypocritical.

I decided to help him out a little.

Or, a lot.

I grinned at him, took a deep breath to calm myself, closed my eyes, and leaned forward.

20. Epilogue


	20. Chapter 20

20. Epilogue

I was sitting next to Edward, hand-in-hand.

It had been 7 years since we were married.

I hadn't regretted a second of it.

Lily and Seth were playing with Marie, my perfect little daughter.

Marie had Edward's bronze hair, and my chocolate eyes.

Well, she was my second perfect daughter.

Speaking of Lily, she was 13 now, almost 14.

I wasn't one to say, nor was I one to judge, but I might have seen something there.

Perhaps a little chemistry between her and Seth.

But as I said, I was not one to judge.

Nessa and Jake were there as well, sitting across from us.

On the seat next to them was a little 2 year old girl.

Leah was her name.

Nessa was pregnant again, though.

Leah was constantly confused why she couldn't fit on her mother's lap anymore.

It was adorable when she tried to, though.

Edward and I were still working together, but neither of us were following criminals in death-chases anymore.

Edward couldn't stand having a desk job, though.

But it could have been the fact that I have a bigger office that really annoys him.

Which I constantly reminded him.

Again and again.

It was pretty fun.

I teased Jake as well, who didn't take it any better than Edward did.

But in all, I was pretty happy with my life.

My name is Bella Cullen.

And I was perfectly okay with that.

**The End**

**Author's note:**

**Yes, I finally did it!**

**Okay, so this story is done :)**

**Obviously, I tied up all the loose ends, so this is the end of this story line.**

**It kind of makes me sad that it is over, but I'm kind of glad as well.**

**It have been a couple of months since I last updated, and I know I've been neglecting this story.**

**Sorry :(**

**I've been focusing on my other story (It's called "My Sister's Secret).**

**I hope you can check that one out, because not many people are really reading it.**

**If you have any questions about my story, or any suggestions, please put it in a review.**

**I allow anonymous reviews, so there's no excuse.**

**I don't usually ask for reviews, but I do like to have them :)**

**Tell me if you like my story, because some people have said that they don't :(**

**So, please check out my new story, and good-bye.**


End file.
